


[Art] Dwarves in Fornost

by mekare



Series: Clarity of Vision illustrations [5]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Awesome Thorin Oakenshield, Fanart, Gen, Maps, Watercolour, forearms of sexiness, planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2018-10-20 15:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10665717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mekare/pseuds/mekare
Summary: Clarity of Vision, chapter 6





	[Art] Dwarves in Fornost

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Clarity of Vision](https://archiveofourown.org/works/749001) by [Mithen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithen/pseuds/Mithen). 



Whew, finally finished! This took longer than I expected. This illustration belongs to [chapter 6](http://mithen.dreamwidth.org/44299.html#cutid1) of Clarity of Vision and refers specifically to this paragraph:

_Thorin worried his lip, glaring at Bilbo. Then he grabbed a map from his pack and spread it out on the table._

_"We leave Fornost in the middle of the day, when the sunlight is brightest and the undead will be at their weakest. We go at top speed through the Evendim Pass--" He traced a path west with a broad finger marked with tiny paper cuts, "--to Annúminas. From there it's a fairly safe route south along the Baranduin to the Shire. We shall find you an escort in one of the settlements on the banks of the Evendim to see you home." His finger stabbed the Shire. "Is that satisfactory to you, Mr. Baggins?_

  


With all the runes research I've been doing I should probably start a folder or notebook just for that... so I won't have to go looking through all my bookmarks again like this time. ;-)


End file.
